Closeness
by elfofdeath
Summary: This is A/U 3 year gap where Bulma and Yamcha are having issues due Bulma having a miscarriage. Since Vegeta went to space and came back then went back to space again before the androids arrived Bulma's miscarriage happened just after Vegeta first left. Also based after the argument in the gravity room


Closeness

Rating M

AN: This is A/U 3 year gap where Bulma and Yamcha are having issues due Bulma having a miscarriage. Since Vegeta went to space and came back then went back to space again before the androids arrived Bulma's miscarriage happened just after Vegeta first left. Also based after the argument in the gravity room

"Leave me alone!" Vegeta yelled at her on the screen

Bulma was taken aback by Vegeta yelling at her, she felt hurt by his words, if he wanted to be left alone then that what she would do. Bulma turned the screen off and she grabbed her head and left the control room, she walked through Capsule Corp. not sure what to feel as she just wanted to make sure Vegeta didn't hurt himself anymore. She had been concerned about him, after all the explosion happened only a few days ago, but now he was in that Gravity Room pushing himself even more in that injured state. She heads to her room and leans on her balcony rail and looked up to the sky which was dark and filled with stars by now. The glow of the vast West City that surrounded her house the Capsule Corporations was an annoying distractions to the vast universe above her. She thought how no so long ago she was frilled to be out there exploring but space turned out to be just as stupid as anything else in the world. Everything that had happened on Namek. Well at least they had been successful in there mission there and she had come back to life. She thought on the impossible to live with Vegeta and his refusal to rest again, she wondered how she gone from fearing him to inviting him this house.

She feared he would kill himself if he kept going on like like this, did he care so little for his own life? She was no fighter and she didn't understand that drive as she was far removed from such a world, maybe that why Vegea pushed away her concerns and the fact she cared for his well-being. Was it because she didn't understand or the fact he couldn't accept her help? She frowned as she blew out a frost filled air, it was chilly but she didn't move.

All that effort to become a Super Saiyan and nothing had happened, she could actually understand his frustrations but he wasn't the only one frustrated. It was only Vegeta's attitude had her stressed but it was something beyond that, it was her and Yamcha that stressed frustrated her. When he got wished back to life she had jumped on Yamcha as she had missed him so much, she had been so happy to be with Yamcha again and even with Vegeta training in her old Space Capsule nothing could have distracted her from Yamcha. She had gotten pregnant with Yamcha's child and she had been shocked yet happy and had been full of joy when she told her long time boyfriend the good news.

However she wasn't to get that happy ending she had read in the books, Yamcha had been so happy that he was going to be a father he'd proposed to her and she had agreed, still the unthinkable had happened and she'd had a miscarriage. The blue hair woman closed her eyes trying to shut out the thoughts of that incident as she didn't want to relive it, truthfully she hadn't fully gotten over it and it had happened a few months ago now. She held her stomach she should be married with a baby in her womb still by now but neither will happen now. Yamcha couldn't deal with the miscarriage and had called off the engagement in grieve and he didn't know how to process not becoming a father. Their relationship strained they grew apart and rarely talked anymore, when Yamcha was here he acted protective of her and jealous of Vegeta and she didn't understand that either. She only cared for Vegeta in a platonic sense, the man had no home so she invented him here. She didn't want him to die as she cared for everyone and she knew how precious live was.

She sighed she didn't know how to talk to Yamcha anymore she looked to him and thought of what might have been, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned and saw Vegeta standing there panting in pain and she turned away from in in anger. She wasn't dealing with him anymore not after the way he had snapped at her. She didn't want him to see her upset or thinking about what had happened to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked in anger

She leaned on the balcony again in disinterest, Vegeta had no idea what had gone on as he had been in space looking for Goku and training. It was not like he cared about anyone but himself. Vegeta was quiet and he focused himself to walked and he collapsed down on her bed.

"Why do you keep disturbing my training woman? The only reason I snapped at you is because you keep trying to make me stop. I told you these injuries are nothing."

She kept her back to him and ignored him well as much as she wanted to.

"Don't come here and whine jerk, I'm done with you. After all you want to be left alone to train yourself into near death state then so be it. You no longer have my concern, I should be more focused on setting things straight with my boyfriend then you." She yelled

Vegeta panted in pain he held his ribs, he wouldn't let this injury get the best of him, he'd train until he surpassed Goku, he saw the woman looking up at the stars, when he breathed out his vision blurring now and then.

Bulma wanted badly to fix everything with Yamcha, but she turned now slightly seeing how hurt and tired Vegeta looked and her expression change and she walked to him. She couldn't help but feel concern for him, she really did care for him. She looked down at Vegeta and place her hand on his head to check for a fever, did he get ill? Still she was angry with him so she yelled.

"Go back to your room and rest already would you?" Bulma demanded "I don't want you here."

Vegeta laughed as he held his ribs, the pain over came him and he feel back on her bed in pain and passed out.

"Idiot." Bulma sighed as she pulled a blanket over him.

…...

Vegeta awoke the next morning feeling cold air on him and he looked seeing he was still in the woman's room, he must have fell sleep here, but the woman was nowhere and he had a blanket on him. He stood up in pain, he wanted to get back to training after food. He heard an argument from the kitchen and he regretted in an heading there.

"I asked you here so we could sort this out Yamcha" Bulma yelled loudly

" I want to sort this out to, but your not over your miscarriage right and neither am I, we barely talk, we've always argue maybe its better we don't fix anything." Yamcha replied on edge

"What? Yamcha no please ?" She cried

Yamcha walked away from Bulma

"Look I don't know if I can fix this anymore, I think its better if we break up all together."

He walked out of the room and Bulma chased after him and her eyes caught Vegeta and she grabbed Yamcha's hands.

"I'll try again Yamcha, I'm sue it won't happen again. Please don't walk away from me...we can still get married and have a child, it's what you wanted right ?" Bulma pleased in desperation

Yamcha sighed and saw Vegeta and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what, but I know its not here with you, just leave me alone."

Bulma gasped and held herself she collapse down and Vegeta walked passed her into the kitchen. He had no time to listen to them argue or that woman cry. It was nothing to do with him at all, he only lived here for the training facility and the woman ability to fix the machine's fault. He could hear her cries become a chocking noise as he made food and his eyebrow twitched and he made a glass of water and walked out of the kitchen and shoved it in the woman's' face.

"Would you be quiet already?" It was all he said

He walked back to the kitchen as Bulma sipped the drink, she stood up and wiped her tears, what was she doing wrong that even her boyfriend didn't want her anymore? She watched Vegeta in the kichen as he made food with his injuries. He was always so distant and unreadable, she was trying to understand him and his ways but it was impossible. He had heard the argument and he knew the truth and she closed her eyes and calmed she whimpered as little before asking,

"I didn't even know you knew how to cook." She joked

She needed to cheer up, she wanted a distraction.

"I know basics woman, unlike you I've had to survive without technology or this security in my life."

Bulma sighed as she sat.

"Why do you make everything in a fight? I don't want to fight anymore.." She replied weakly

Vegeta finished his food and sat down, seeing this disheartened look on her face.

"I'm just explaining facts woman, you make more of my words then what they are."

Bulma looked into her water now seeing herself reflected.

Maybe I do…" She said in a broken voice

She didn't look at Vegeta at all, she merely whispered.

" I don't know what I want anymore, how could he not not."

She struggled with Yamcha's words, he'd broken up with her after all these years her heart was a mess.

She was taken aback when saw saw the intense black hues of Vegeta staring at her.

"What? Bulma asked shocked

He sneered at her as he handed her food.

"Take it, repayment for allowing me to sleep in that bed of yours." Vegeta said aloof

She took it from him with a weak smile and eat it and was impressed by how good the food was. She wondered why he thought he needed to replay her kindness. He walked away before she could say anything else about his actions.

…

What was he doing? Bulma was so important to him, but he didn't want to pressure he into trying to have children because he wanted them. He figured if that happened again he'd wind up causing her more pain. It was true he wanted a wife and children, but that miscarriage thing shocked him and he thought that might not happen. His grieve effected him in so many ways, he'd became demotivated from training and withdrawn from everyone, he knew this would effect him when the Androids came, but he couldn't except this feeling. A dark cloud surrounded him he needed time to deal with it, he looked at old photo of him Bulma together.

He didn't even have the fight to keep her with him, he thought she be happier with anyone but him.

….

Bulma sat looking out to garden, she still felt depressed from the morning, there was no saving her and Yamacha's love. The Androids were coming and she couldn't distract him as well. She wasn't a fighter, she couldn't stop the world from falling. When had she become a mopy mess? What had happened to her fun loving adventuring self? Sure she had a bad thing happened but others has worse happen to them. She stood up now moving her shoulder length hair, all she could do was repair Vegeta's gravity room and his amour, she wanted to free herself from depression and self loathing, she wandered the halls now, she couldn't help but be concerned about Vegeta despite his words.

She couldn't leave him alone, she felt drawing to him more and more. She felt lonely and a need for comfort overcame her, she had no idea what drew her to Vegeta as she knew he wouldn't give her anything. Bulma saw him towelling himself down and getting the sweat off himself. His injuries still there and he ignored them the best he could she stared at him now and he noticed her and looked away uninterested.

"What do you want now woman? "

She walked to him, he was lonely to right? She bit her lip and looked down losing courage.

" Nothing it doesn't matter."

She went to leave him alone now, but Vegeta spoke.

" You didn't come here for no reason woman, what is it now?" He snapped

"NOTHING! " Bulma yelled embarrassed

She yelled wondering what she'd been thinking of. She couldn't say what she wanted it was embarrassing and she knew he'd reject her. After all she figure it was maybe a rebound thing that made her look to him in such a manner, she cared sure but that was different…

Vegeta frowned and walked to the shower she'd built down here. He was angry annoyed and he changed direction and walked up to her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him with an growled.

" Remember who your taking to you annoying bitch, I've been lenient and let your crap fly, but I tire of you."

She looked at him not scared but, she looked into black eyes tearful. She pushed him and yelled..

" Let me go jerk, I can't believe I came to see you in the first place."

Vegeta let her go and tilted his head up.

"I knew it was mistake to come to you."

Bulma stormed off annoyed. She felt like an idiot going to him like that. She sat in the kitchen and began drinking beer..

…..

Hours later :

She'd been drinking a lot and she staggered a little to Vegeta's room and opened it up without a care for personal space.

Vegeta saw her stagger a bit holding beer and sighed holding his head, the only reason this woman wasn't dead was because of her usefulness to fix technology.

Bulma smiled and put her arms around him.

" Hmm so cute and aloof I love it."

"Woman what the hell are you? "

She kissed him now he could smell and taste the alcohol on her.

Still she pushed him back while kissing him.

"Stop this woman, you have alcohol in your system, you'll regret it "

" I won't… its nothing I didn't want to do... in fact I wanted you this morning but I lost courage.. \even so it's not like it means anything.. I just need to forget everything."

He held her away from him.

"I will not sleep with you woman , I won't lower myself to Kakarot's standards."

Bulma frowned and kissed him again, how she'd longed to kiss him.

"Woman do you not listen ? "

She grins as she moves down to him.

"I'm simply ignoring your words."

Vegeta shoved her up she held him close. He sat frozen by her actions he lifts her head and saw her pitiful expression. He held her face and rubbed her warm cheek, he didn't want to take advantage of her drunk state, but she was so sure of what she wanted.

"Fine but don't yell at me when you wake up hungover and filled with different emotions. "

Bulma kissed him and he give in to her wants and desires. While he give in to his own secret desire for her, for so long he had wanted her. This woman's stubborn in nature, her strong will it was attractive to him.

Passion, loneliness, one night stand that was all they where but it was not all they stayed.

A/N : Don't hate me for how Yamacha broke up with Bulma and why :)


End file.
